i'm your slave
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Sua lealdade seria apenas para seu deus, mas existia alguém que exercia um poder ainda maior. Fic em resposta ao desafio perva do grupo Saint Seiya ficwriters do Facebook.


_**Disclamer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada**_

_**SS The Lost Canvas a Shiori Teshirogi**_

_**Fic para o desafio perva do grupo ficwriters Saint Seiya do Facebook**_

_**Música: Erótica da Madonna**_

* * *

_**I'm your slave**_

_Erotica, romance_

**Erótica, romance**

_My name is Dita_

**Meu nome é Dita**

_I'll be your mistress tonight_

**Serei sua amante esta noite**

_I'd like to put you in a trance_

** Quero te por em um transe **

Submissão, humilhação. Era isso todos os dias, desde que ela assumira o controle do exército de Hades. Como uma simples mortal tinha tanto poder? E pior, como uma reles mulher poderia exercer tanto poder sobre ele, logo ele, um juiz de Hades! Andava por entre as masmorras de Guidecca. Gritos e mais gritos agoniados, medo, pavor... mas não era isso que assolava a sua mente e sim um rosto cínico e vil, uma voz extremamente cruel, um ser perigoso extremamente maldoso ao mesmo tempo sexy. Era uma víbora sob o corpo de mulher, uma alma tão corrompida, a qual ele era capaz de fazer qualquer, qualquer coisa por ela. Sim, era um espectro de Hades, da estrela celeste da fúria, Radamanthys de Wyvern, mas era servo dela, era escravo dela, odiava e amava aquela mulher com todas as suas forças.

Desceu uma escadaria pouco iluminada, indo para uma parte mais profunda da masmorra. Ali o silencio era de assustar, nada de vozes, exceto... um gemido, mas não um gemido de dor e sim... Radamanthys andava lentamente para perto de onde ouvia o gemido. Já chegara aos seus ouvidos que ali os espectros eram torturados, com um único proposito: o do prazer. Ninguém ali sabia quem era o responsável pelas torturas, apenas que Pandora era conivente. A ultima porta, que mais parecia um velho pedaço de madeira, estava encostada. O juiz aproximou, olhando pela fresta...

_If I take you from behind_

**Se eu te pegar por trás**

_Push myself into your mind_

**Me enfiar em sua mente**

_When you least expect it_

**Quando você menos esperar**

_Will you try and reject it_

**Você vai tentar rejeitar?**

_If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child_

**Se eu estiver no comando e te tratar como criança**

_Will you let yourself go wild_

**Você vai enlouquecer?**

_Let my mouth go where it wants to_

**Deixe minha boca ir onde ela quiser**

A sala estava iluminada por tochas, não havia nada, com exceção de correntes presas no teto. O juiz estreitou o olhar para ver melhor, ficando surpreso ao ver Cheshire de Cat Sidhe, preso, suspenso pelos pulsos e pelo calcanhar, numa posição nada confortável. Ele trajava apenas algumas partes de sua armadura, os olhos estavam vendados. A frente dele, uma figura baixa. Radamanthys não precisou ver, para saber quem se tratava. Conhecia aquele corpo, conhecia aqueles gestos, conhecia aquele sorriso maldoso. Era a sua dona. Era Pandora vestida com espartilho de couro, salto alto, uma máscara negra, uma coleira no pescoço e um chicote na mão direita. Ela brincava com o objeto, passando-o sobre o corpo do espectro, ora dando chicotadas, ora usando as próprias unhas negras para marca-lo. Rada engoliu a seco e sua mente viajou. Imaginava ele preso naquelas correntes sendo usado por Pandora. Como adoraria receber aquele tratamento por parte dela, ou melhor, gostaria de ao menos uma vez, domina-la. Prende-la naquelas correntes e usar aquele corpo como bem quisesse. Viu a alemã apossando do membro de Cheshire. Há essas horas sentia seu membro duro e como latejava. Cheshire soltou um gemido e Radamanthys quase fez o mesmo. Imaginar Pandora e ele naquela situação o deixava louco. Suas mãos já tocavam o membro por baixo da armadura, pois estava no limite. Na sala, a sessão imposta pela mulher estava quase acabando, quando Pandora escutou um gemido. Do lado de fora o juiz ficou estático, pois tinha sido ouvido, poderia sair correndo, mas o prazer de ser descoberto e por ela, fazia suas pernas ficarem paradas. Pandora abriu a porta e sorriu.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o pegou pelo braço conduzindo-o para dentro. Com um gesto ordenou que soltasse Cheshire e o levasse para fora da sala. Radamanthys cumpriu as ordens, apesar de não ter achado agradável carregar um homem nos braços, mas eram ordens. O juiz o colocou numa sala a parte e trancou a porta, quando se virou viu a alemã fazendo o mesmo. Ela jogou a chave no chão e veio caminhando de forma predadora para a direção dele.

_Give it up, do as I say_

**Desista, faça o que eu disser**

_Give it up and let me have my way_

**Desista e faça as coisas do meu jeito**

_I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck_

**Eu vou te dar amor, "bater" em você como um caminhão**

_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to .._

**Eu vou te dar amor, te ensinar como...**

- Descobriu o meu segredo juiz... – a voz saiu maliciosa. A alemã passou a ponta do chicote pelas costas dele que continuava parado.

- Está brincando com o exército de Hades.

- Eu sei... e você será castigado por me espionar.

- Pandora...

Rada sentiu o rosto arder.

- Senhorita Pandora. – disse fria.

_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over_

**Quero te por em um transe, por todos os lados**

_Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body _

**Erótico, erótico, coloque suas mãos no meu corpo**

_Erotic, erotic_

**Erótico, erótico**

Como queria enforca-la pelo atrevimento, mas gostou, seu membro ficou duro só pela chicotada dela. A garota prendeu os pulsos do juiz e os calcanhares, não o suspendeu por causa de sua altura e ele não apresentou resistência. Aos poucos, Pandora foi retirando a surplice deixando a mostra o corpo bem definido do juiz. A garota o observou bem, com um olhar pecaminoso. Era verdade que havia alguns espectros bonitos, mas nada que se comparasse a Wyvern. A alemã passou a mão pelas costas dele, descendo ate bunda.

- Muito bom... - Ela contornou ficando cara a cara com ele. - você está a minha mercê.

Beijou-o com violência, Radamanthys puxou o braço na tentativa de segura-la mas estava preso. Ela afastou-se mesmo sobre os protestos dele. Pandora voltou a aproximar, passando a brincar com sua língua na orelha dele, aos poucos ela foi descendo, com uma das mãos cravava suas unhas nas costas dele, provocando marcas. Como ele queria toca-la! Os pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma onda de prazer ao sentir a mão dela sobre seu membro. Pandora massageava, aproveitando cada expressão da face do juiz. Ele estava quase gozando quando ela parou, fazendo-o soltar um urro.

- Vai ser na hora que eu quiser. – disse no ouvido dele. – é meu escravo esqueceu?

- Não... – murmurou ao sentir o corpo dela se esfregar no seu.

Pandora jogou os cabelos de lado e retirou a mascara. Rada fitou aqueles olhos negros. Ela aproximou tocando os lábios dele dando pequenas mordidas. Em seguida ela ajoelhou e quando sentiu a boca dela, segurou-se para não arrebentar as correntes. Pandora sorriu, Radamanthys estava sobre seu controle e nada dava-lhe mais prazer saber que ele era seu brinquedo, seu objeto. Ela parou e aquilo o fez bufar.

- Já disse, eu mando... – sussurrou. – mas se comportar bem realizo um desejo seu.

- Faça o que quiser...senhora Pandora... me use... como quiser...

A resposta dela foi um sorriso sacana. Ela começou a esfregar seus peitos no peito dele em movimentos bem lentos, em seguida abriu parte do espartilho, deixando um dos seios a mostra. Radamanthys queria romper aquelas correntes e toca-lo, chupa-lo com voracidade. Ela esfregou o seio no peito dele, enquanto esfregava com a mão o membro dele. O juiz gemia baixinho e estava prestes a gozar quando ela parou.

- "Maldita." – pensou com os dentes cerrados.

_Once you put your hand in the flame_

**Quando você colocar sua mão no fogo**

_You can never be the same_

**Nunca mais será o mesmo**

_There's a certain satisfaction_

**Existe uma certa satisfação**

_In a little bit of pain_

**Na dor**

_I can see you understand_

**Posso ver você entender**

_I can tell that you're the same_

**Posso te dizer que você é o mesmo**

_If you're afraid, well rise above_

**Se você está com medo, vamos supera-lo**

_I only hurt the ones I love_

**Eu só machuco aqueles que amo**

- Você me deseja Radamanthys...? – sussurrou no ouvido.

- Muito...

- Mas não pode me ter... – sorriu. – não do jeito que está...

Ele a fitou.

- Você não passa de um brinquedo juiz... – acariciou o rosto dele. – um delicioso brinquedo...

Tudo que Pandora escutou foi as correntes se soltando, fora tão rápido que apenas minutos depois se deu conta do que tinha acontecido. Rada não só se soltou, como também improvisou para que ela ficasse presa. Rapidamente a despiu.

- Vai pagar por isso juiz... – a voz saiu fria.

- Já estou no inferno mesmo...

_Give it up, do as I say_

**Desista, faça o que eu disser**

_Give it up and let me have my way_

**Desista e faça as coisas do meu jeito**

_I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck_

**Eu vou te dar amor, "bater" em você como um caminhão**

_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ..._

**Eu vou te dar amor, te ensinar como...**

_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over_

**Quero te por em um transe, por todos os lados**

_Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body _

**Erótico, erótico, coloque suas mãos no meu corpo**

_Erotic, erotic_

**Erótico, erótico**

Radamanthys pegou o chicote e com o cabo esfregou no sexo dela. Pandora soltou um gemido e corpo estremeceu ao ter seu ponto estimulado. O juiz aproximou e apoderou-se dos lábios dela, beijando –os com luxuria, as mãos ávidas tocaram os seios, apertando-os com força. Não se contentou, passando a chupa-los. A alemã arfava e queria mais...

- Mais... eu ordeno... – a voz saia entrecortada.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem senhora Pandora.

Ela gritou quando o juiz começou a chupar sua cavidade. Rada sentiu seus cabelos sendo agarrados por ela e sorriu, aumentando o ritmo, quando ela estava prestes a gozar, ele parou.

- Não...

- Fale... – ele colou seu corpo ao dela, esfregando seu membro na cavidade dela. – diga que me quer...

- Por que diria...?

- Por que o senhor precisa do seu escravo, assim como o escravo precisa de seu senhor...

Ela sorriu.

- Diga. – ele puxou os cabelos dela com certa violência e aquilo a agradou. – diga e eu serei seu escravo para sempre.

- Você já é...

Radamanthys enfiou de uma vez, ia doma-la nem que fosse a força. Pandora era dele, só dele e nenhum espectro iria tocar nela. A alemã soltou um grito de dor. Não imaginou que sua primeira vez seria daquele jeito, sim era virgem, adorava aqueles brinquedos de tortura e provocar prazer, mas achava que nenhum estava aos seus pés para possui-la, exceto...

O juiz aumentou o ritmo.

- Rada... – saiu em meio a um gemido.

_Erotica, romance_

**Erótica, romance**

_I'd like to put you in a trance_

**Eu quero te por em um transe**

_Erotica, romance_

**Erótica, romance**

_Put your hands all over my body_

**Coloque suas mãos no meu corpo**

_I don't think you know what pain is_

**Eu acho que você não sabe o que é dor**

_I don't think you've gone that way_

**Acho que você nunca sentiu isso**

_I could bring you so much pleasure_

**Eu posso te dar tanto prazer**

_I'll come to you when you say_

**Eu virei a você quando você disser**

_I know you want me_

**Eu quero que você me queira**

_I'm not gonna hurt you_

**Eu quero que você me queira**

_I'm not gonna hurt you, just close your eyes_

**Não vou te machucar, só feche os olhos**

Ele sorriu. O ritmo aumentava a cada segundo, os pulsos de Pandora começaram a sangrar e rapidamente Rada a soltou, aquele corpo era perfeito e não poderia sofrer um arranhão sequer. A garota apoiou os braços nos ombros do juiz, e a cada estocada mais forte dele, as marcas das unhas ficavam na pele alva...

A onda de prazer chegou para os dois, fazendo os gozarem juntos. Pandora apoiou o rosto no ombro do juiz enquanto respirava ofegante. O suor escorria pela face vermelha dele, estavam saciados ou quase... ele a levou ate uma parede próxima para apoiar-se. Pandora sentiu a umidade nas costas, mas não se importou. Tudo que queria era o juiz dentro dela. Ele recomeçou os movimentos, não pararia enquanto não se sentisse satisfeito.

_Erotic, erotic_

**Erótico, erótico**

_Put your hands all over my body_

**Coloque suas mãos no meu corpo**

_All over me, all over me_

**Em todo o meu corpo, em todo o meu corpo**

_Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance_

**Em todo o meu corpo, em todo o meu corpo**

_I'd like to put you in a trance_

**Quero te por em um transe**

_Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance_

**Erótica (desista, desista, desista) romance**

_I like to do a different kind of_

**Eu gosto de fazer um outro tipo de**

_Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance_

**Erótica (desista, desista, desista) romance**

_I'd like to put you in a trance_

**Quero te por em um transe**

_Erotica, romance_

**Erótica, romance**

_Put your hands all over my body_

**Coloque suas mãos no meu corpo**

_Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better_

**Só o que te machuca pode te fazer sentir melhor**

_Only the one that inflicts pain can take it away_

**Só o que te causa dor pode faze-la desaparecer**

Esgotados, saciados, completos, era assim que se sentiam. O juiz segurou o rosto dela e a beijou, dessa vez de forma mais lenta, ate delicada.

- Sou seu. Sempre serei seu escravo, farei tudo que quiser se me prometer que serei o único, o único a possui-la, senhorita Pandora.

- Sim... você será meu único escravo.

****** Fim *******

* * *

_Bom está aí. Não sei se saiu como deveria ser o desafio, mas espero que gostem._

_Até achar um casal... estava muito na dúvida, mas aí vendo os meus mangás de Lost Canvas, lembrei do Rada e da Pandora. Eu queria ter feito um yaoi na mesma temática, mas não saiu. (Se alguém tiver planos de yaoi, faça uma fic com o Asmita e o Deuteros!). Bom até a próxima_

_Krika Haruno_

_06/09_


End file.
